The invention relates to a valve assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a valve assembly for a central tire inflation system.
Current valve designs used in tire inflation systems have minimum and maximum pressure limits which are a function of the operational temperature requirements and the backpressure characteristics of the system. As the flow through the tire inflation system increases, backpressure in the system increases. At higher flow rates and backpressures, the pressure experienced by current valve designs can be such that the valve cannot close when the tire pressure has been adjusted to a selected value.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a valve assembly which can effectively function at high flow rates and backpressures and that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.